The Love Of The Mafia
by DazzledByEdward88
Summary: Bella owns the Black Swan restaurant, and lives a simple but well-off life, until one day she stumbles into Edward Cullen. When her life becomes in danger, Edward makes a drastic decision and acts upon it. How will she react? What secrets is he hiding? AH. MA. E/B. MobWard.
1. Valentine Encounter

**-Hey everyone, this is the first chapter of my now regular story. I hope you guys like it *smile***

**-This story is unbeta'd. Any and every mistake belongs to me.**

**-SM owns twilight. **

**The Love of the Mafia**

**Chapter 1 – Valentine Encounter**

_**~Bella~**_

I slammed my hand on my phone, turning off the alarm. I yawned, stretching my body like a cat and letting out a heavy sleepy sigh. Today was a big day for everyone, especially for my restaurant. Today was February 14th, Valentine's Day and like every year it was bound to be a hectic day, since my kitchen always consisted of goody-lovey romantic dessert especially cooked for this day. I checked my phone to see that it was 5:15. I stretched one more time and got up, took a quick shower and got dressed.

Normally, I'd dress in heels; but since I knew I'd kill my feet walking and running around today, I decided to wear labor's shoes. I'm a tomboy at heart, hating to wear skirts and dresses but when it came to footwear, I was what you'd call a footwear whore. I decided to wear pretty little ballet flats coupled with skinny black jeans, blue cashmere sweater and my black wool trench coat. I grabbed my purse after dumping everything I need from keys to lipstick in it and walked out of the door.

I stepped out to the Seattle cold fresh air and inhaled deeply. I always loved the cold and winter and hated the burning sun and suffocating heat and humidity. I took another deep breath and then walked to my pride and glory, my silver Audi r8. I got in, revved the engine and stormed out of the parking lot and toward my shop.

Thankfully, the streets were empty at 5:45 in the morning and the normally fifteen minutes ride was only finished in five with my somewhat speedy driving. I parked in front of my _Black Swan _and got out, went inside and straight to the kitchen. The early staff was already there and working on the day's menus. Seth waved happily by the oven and I waved back with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's day, Bella." Everyone cheered, making me roll my eyes. It was the saddest and most ridiculous day of the year, wanna know why? Simply because the only Valentine I've ever had was with my deceased father, Chief Charlie Swan and since I've never had a boyfriend; a real one anyway because my best friend Jake doesn't count… well—you get the idea.

_Yes, I'm 24 and still a virgin. Sue me._

"Yeah, right back at ya. Now get to work you lot." I playfully chided them, walking around back to my office and started browsing my accounting. My restaurant/coffee shop was somewhat famous around the city; no fuck that, it was the dining resort for the A listers. The money I've inherited from Charlie and my grandparents helped me start my project with perfection, making me one of Seattle's most sought after cook.

After a quick check on my finances, I left my office, went to the kitchen and started on my Valentine Special meal and afterward dessert. I was always a cook, even as a little kid but culinary school honed in my talent and made me invincible in the kitchen.

I started first with dessert since it always took longer time to make. This Valentine, I was making _Towering flourless chocolate cake, molten lava cakes, Chocolate covered strawberries, and Brownie rubble. _I've already made three of them, but left the _Towering flourless chocolate cake _as my very special as I was making three. This cake was for sitting down and enjoying delicious dessert after your meal, whereas the other three were reserved for home takeaways, especially the chocolate covered strawberries they always do the trick in bed.

But what do I know, that's what I heard.

_Insert self-pity here._

And before you think I'm a sex seeking whore let me assure you that I'm not. In fact, I don't condone or encourage aimless no-strings-attached sex or every night one-night-stands. I'm actually the _old fashioned _type that searched for love first then the sex; that's the way I was raised and the way I like it. I have nothing against people sexing up whenever, but it just doesn't work for me.

And since today is Valentines', you'll find me either grumpy or snarky.

Because I don't believe in true love, or that it exists.

_Not for me anyway._

Confused yet?

Four hours later, I open the restaurants' double doors and wait with my staff for the first lovey dovey clients; _notice the sarcasm here_.

It starts off easy and simple. Few muffins here, few berries there until the clock ticks one; that's when it's always busy. Lunch hour, combined with Valentine? Yeah, it gets difficult.

_Thankfully, I have a fiery staff from hell to help._

I spent the hours taking orders and bringing meals to the clients, watching with a somewhat bitter joy as the lovers gave each other googly eyes and sweet caresses, but what broke me the most was the sight of a father with his little girl sitting on his lap as he fed her my special chocolate cake. It reminded me too much of my time with Charlie and I felt a pang in my chest for his loss.

_Not now Bella. Don't cry now._

Normally, I wasn't a crier and whenever I felt the need to cry I either did it alone without an audience or I just sucked it up and held back my tears; however—whenever I thought of Charlie, it was a little difficult for me to hold them back.

People I love were always my week link, and since the only person I've had all my life was Charlie I tend to lose it in regards to him. I was never close to my mother and I say the word _mother _with a stretch. She didn't have a maternal bone in her body and the few years she lived with Charlie and I were made a living hell by her; until one day thankfully she up and left.

Ever since then, it was just Charlie and me. Of course, there were the Rez tribe; Charlie's best friend Billy Black, his son Jacob who became my best friend, and the rest of the Quileute tribe who became an extended family of sorts. Most of my staff is actually of the Quileute boys who didn't stomach the idea of college but also didn't want to stay buried in the Quileute legends and leadership.

I shook my head of my memories and went to the father and adorable little girl.

"Happy Valentine, welcome to the Black Swan. How may I help you?" I asked, my eyes trained on the face of the beautiful little girl. She giggled shyly and waved at me.

"Hey. I'm Sammy and this is daddy. He's my date." She giggled again, making me grin. Her father chuckled and gave me a shrug. He was quit and looker, around mid-thirties with sun-kissed skin, black eyes and hair and the body of a surfer.

"Well, you sure are the best date he's ever had." I winked and he laughed.

"Do you know daddy?" Sammy asked with a conspiring smile and I chuckled.

"Oh no, but it shows that you're the only one he wants to be with." She clapped and nodded vigorously.

They looked at the menu after Sammy insisted I sit with them and help them choose. It was their first time at my restaurant and they didn't know of my recipes.

Harrison, the father finally settled on the original steak while Sammy went for the good' ol mac n' cheese. She squealed when I told her of my chocolate cake and promised her she'd take pieces of the other special desserts to go. Harrison was hesitant but I insisted, stating that they were for Sammy and that she should try my special deliciousness.

As I was putting their orders on their table, a very familiar smell wafted through the place and I grinned, looking at the front door to see none other than Jacob Black himself. I told Harrison to call me or anyone if he needed anything and ask for me before he left if I wasn't around, giggling when I saw Sammy's mouth and chin already soaked in sauce. I walked toward Jake and smiled, watching as a few female heads turned to look at him earning a hiss from their dates.

Jake as always was dressed to kill in a charcoal three piece suit, thin black tie, and his trademark: the blinding white smile. He was carrying his case bag and I sighed. Even on Valentine's Day, he was in court.

"Hey Bells. Happy Valentine." He grinned, giving me a crushing hug and lifting me off the floor. We heard a few female aw's and I rolled my eyes. It never gets old.

Don't get me wrong, Jacob was a knockout. With his shoulder-length jet-black hair, Native American looks, handsome face and to die for body but we aren't for each other. We tried it once in the past when I went to his school on the Rez, and we almost _did it_, but it was then that we both backed out. It was the time we knew that our love for each other was brotherly and we've been brother and sister ever since then.

_Billy and Charlie sure weren't pleased with it._

"Happy Valentine Jake. Seriously, even today you work?" I asked, walking him to my office.

"Look who's talking." He arched an eyebrow, sitting his bag on the floor beside his chair while I rounded to my own. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Jake, you're more developed and advanced in the dating department more than I am. I bet there's a lady waiting to surprise you with lovey lusty moves." I grinned.

"To bust your bubble, no. I'm not dating anyone right now. Court and cases are taking all of my time, not to mention my partnership with Cullen Inc. I have no time to dine and wine with anyone, let alone have shmexy time."

"I still don't get why you decided to be Cullen's legal advisor or consultant or whatever. Your office gives more than you need. Great cases that make lawyers millionaires and still you bust your ass more than you should. You're killing yourself here Jake. Give yourself time off." I shook my head, disagreeing with my friend's workaholic tendencies.

"I like what I do Bells, and I'm only this full when I get very important cases which isn't that much. The main reason for my office is to help the people really in need and with little money to pay a hot-shot lawyer. I take the big cases to step up my game and kill boredom. My real job is in Cullen Inc. The deal with many important legal activities that need a shark lawyer and I've known their son since college. We've been friends since then and he recommended me to his father. It's you I should be worried about in the dating and resting department." He warned and I huffed.

"No Bella. I've known you since we were kids and not once have I seen you with a guy. Hell, you're still keeping your v-card, not that I'm complaining; I'd kill the fucker who would take it but still. I was your only boyfriend and that was in high school sophomore year. I never thought I'd say this but; you need to find yourself a guy Bells. This lonely phase is getting old and frankly, I'm getting worried."

"I'm fine the way I am Jake. I haven't found the right one and you know I'm not one of those girls who lose it in a night-club one night stand. Besides, I don't really believe in love anyway, it's not real in my world."

"It is real, Bells. You just need to open up the door and enter." He shook his head.

"We live in a fucked-up world Jake, and you know if we didn't know each other since childhood, we would've never been best buds, same goes for Rez boys. I'm not a trusting person by nature, and the shitty things that happen around aren't encouraging either. I'd rather live my whole life alone than with someone that would hurt me."

"Not everyone is like her, Bella." He murmured. I nodded.

"Yes, but why risk it? Even if I found someone who really loves me, what makes you think he wouldn't be taken from me the way Charlie was? No, I refuse to put myself in that course. You and your tribe are the people I only want and need in my life Jake. I don't need anyone else."

"Bella…" he started but I cut him off.

"No. Enough of this. Are you going to the court, office, or home?" I asked, getting up as he grabbed his bag.

"None. I'm going to the company. Carlisle wants me to look up something." I rolled my eyes. Regardless of the many times Jacob asked to introduce me to the Cullen coven, I always said no. I wasn't really interested in knowing new people, not even the Cullens.

_Recluse much?_

"Okay, but before you go home come see me. I'll be saving some food yumminess for you." His mouth opened in shock, his tongue coming out like a hungry wolf and his eyes widened in glee. He was a food monster and I always made him his favorite meals and my very own special ones.

"Hell yeah. I'll finish as soon as possible." He fist bumped the air and I laughed, walking him to the front door. I saw Sammy waving at me like crazy and I waved back, saying goodbye to Jake and walking to their table.

"How's the little princess doing?" I smiled at her glowing face.

"I believe she'd be full till tomorrow. The food is great Bella; you're a one mighty cook." I smiled at him, blushing at his complement.

"Does that mean you'll leave without tasting my dessert?" I pouted playfully.

"I'm afraid we'll have to take it with us home. I'm full too myself." Harrison batted his washboard stomach, the six packs showing through his right white shirt.

Yeah, I looked. I'm a female after all.

"Well, give me a few minutes and I'll be back with your dessert." I ruffled Sammy's hair and she giggled happily.

"Thank you Miss Bella."

Fifteen minutes later, a smiling Harrison and a giggling Sammy walked out of the restaurant with a promise to return. I waved at her and then went back to serving others.

**~T.L.O.T.M~**

Around six o'clock, the more elegant clients started coming in. Men in designer suits and women in designer dresses and expensive diamonds entered my restaurant and asked for the secluded areas. Three couple walked out engages as unknown to the women they worked with me to help hide the rings in their food. I smiled, not being a complete cynic at the happiness radiating from them.

Finally, the clients started drifting away, leaving with yummy goodness and complementing my ever lasting tasty food. Jacob had already come to my place and took his food, giving me a crushing hug and thanking me for the yummy goodness. At exactly eleven o'clock, the restaurant was empty and I was planning on closing when a black car with tented windows parked in front of the place. I looked at Seth and Quill to see them roll their eyes and walk to the kitchen. Seems that some leftovers will be sold after all.

I went to the kitchen behind them and asked for them to re-heat the food. The rest of my staff left, enjoying their Valentine with their significant others. It was only me, Seth, and Quill in the single department.

I walked out of the kitchen and found two men sitting in a table at the far corner. I sighed, taking my notepad and pencil and marching toward them.

"Good evening gentlemen; how may I help you?" they were sitting opposite each other and looked extremely manly so they didn't seem to be gay, but what do I know. Hot and manly men were gay all the time. Maybe they were having a fight and decided to make up with a candle lit dinner.

"Hey there doll. I'd like to have the steak with lots of gravy while my little bro here will have your special mac n' cheese." The big guy boomed, his loud voice startling me in the quite. He gave a sheepish smile, showing baby dimples and making me smile. He maybe built as a wrestler, but he had a baby's face; not to mention his sky blue shiny eyes.

_Yum._

I turned to his brother to confirm his request and felt my heart stop.

_Fuck me sideways with a disco stick; it was like looking at a fallen angel._

With his dark coppery wild mane of hair, pale complexion, thick naturally trimmed eyebrows, chiseled jaw that cuts throw diamond, and his vibrant green eyes.

Michelangelo's _David _is nothing compared to him.

Maybe he was a demigod, or a Nephilim.

_I seriously need to cut back on mythological books and movies._

"Is this what you want, sir?" I asked, clearing my throat and mentally slapping myself for my shaky voice. _Real smooth Swan._

"I'll have whatever you want to give me, Tesoro."

_Holy Zeus, let me play in the box of sin. He had to speak Italian, huh?_

"Mac n' cheese it is." I said and hail tailed it out of here and to the kitchen.

I gave Seth and Quill the orders and they started working, giving me weird looks. I excused myself and went to the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror.

"What the…?"

My skin was flushed, my eyes somewhat glowing and my breathing was labored. I put a hand over my heart and groaned; feeling it pound so fast it almost gave me a heart attack. I could hear the resounding in my ears.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I've never had such strong reaction to man; hell, I've never felt any reaction to another man other than admiring their sexy physic and now all of a sudden I'm blushing and heating up like a virginal bride?

_Again, what the fuck?_

I washed my face with cold water, wiping it and taking a deep breath. I walked out and went to the kitchen, took the orders and told Seth and Quill to go home. They refused at first; worried I'd be alone with strangers. I assured them I'd be fine and reminded them of Jake's training. I may be small, but I can pack a mean punch; the tribe boys know by experience. They seemed convinced when they saw the two men, a weird expression on their faces which they masked quickly. I shrugged and sent them on their way. They left, but not before giving the two men a nod, to which they returned.

_Men are so weird._

"There you go." I gave the big guy his plate, and then the Italian speaking angel. I mentally huffed at my cheesiness.

"Are you alright, doll? You seem a little…flushed." Big guy snickered while the angel smirked, staring at me with blazing eyes.

_And I shit you not, they glowed like a gem._

"Yeah. Perfectly fine." I shook my head, throwing away all silly thoughts of demigods and fallen angels.

"Are you sure? You flusteration has nothing to do with my charm does it?" the demigod asked. I stared at him, all traces of admiration gone and replaced by irritation.

Yes, I loved to look at a pretty face; god-like one in his condition, but I also hated vain and narcissistic ones.

I straightened my composure and glared at him as I answered.

"You wish, _Narcissus_." I watched as his smirk grew bigger to which inflamed my irritation. I turned to big guy and saw him grinning.

"When you're done, ring the bell by the countertop." I said, turning to glare at Narcissus and then walked to my office.

The last thing I heard was a melodic and probably narcissistic laugh.

_Asshole._

**~T.L.O.T.M~**

_**~Edward~**_

"Sweetheart, please come tonight. You know we always celebrate together." Esme's sweet voice was on guilt tune as she pleaded with me. I sighed, not wanting to upset her, but also not wanting to spend Valentine's Day amongst the loving couples of my family. My mother Esme and sister Alice always made a festival out of every occasion and holiday. Thanksgiving, Christmas, even labor's day had a place with them.

"I have work to do mom, I won't be able to make it." I reasoned, hoping she wouldn't pick up on my lie. She hummed in disapproval and I knew I was busted.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you will attend the party. Everyone will be there, and I know that your work is within your hands and timing. Whatever you do, I don't argue with or interfere despite my disapproval of it but it's been the family's business for decades and your father, brother, and uncles are in it so I won't complain. But I'll also take you across my knee if you don't give yourself some normal human time with the living and non-bloody. You will be home by six o'clock and you'll set down with the date Alice and I set up for you."

I groaned, hitting my forehead with the desk. I should have known she and Alice were up to something.

_Infuriating women._

"Esme, what did we talk about? We agreed you and Alice _wouldn't _interfere with my love life. I'm a thirty years old man, not a fifteen year old boy. I'm very capable of dating." I fumed, frustrated with my mother and sister.

"I'm not only looking for dates Edward. I want grandbabies as soon as possible, and you're not helping." She huffed.

"Mom, I won't be hooked up with money-hungry gold-digging air-heads. I will date whoever I want to date, and you'll have to stop with the grandbaby talk because it's not gonna happen anytime soon, not until I find the woman I love and who loves me for me and not for my money or station or mafia title. I don't want to make you sad or upset, but I want you to stay out of my love life mom, please." I begged, running my fingers through my hair and tugging roughly. God, if she only knew of whom I was thinking of or loving, she'd go straight to her but it would be a terrible since the woman I was madly in love with doesn't return my feelings back; hell, she doesn't even know me.

"I'm sorry if I pressured you sweetie, I just can't help being a mother." She sighed.

"I know mom, just let me walk on my own pace okay?"

"Okay honey. But at least come see us tonight."

"I'll try mom. I have some…errands to make, and then we'll see." My mother, sister, and sister-in-law were no strangers to using guns, but still they didn't like knowing of the killings we did, or the things we did in our everyday jobs.

"Alright dear, just be careful okay?" she fussed. I promised I'd take care of myself and then hung up. I pressed the intercom as I unlocked my middle drawer.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" my assistant Angela spoke.

"Please summon Emmett and send him to my office."

"Right away sir." I grabbed my SW1911 9mm Smith and Wesson from the drawer, armed it, and put it in my holster. A loud knock on my door signaled Emmett's arrival.

"Come in." Emmett marched into the office; a grin on his face one would think he was going to have a fun night with friends or mistress.

"Ready, bro?" he asked, a bounce in his step. Fucker enjoyed the killings more than he should.

"Yes. Let's go." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and walked out beside me.

As we rode the elevator, my cell phone rang. I checked it to find Felix's number.

"Talk to me, Felix." I said, watching as Emmett's eyes twinkled with mirth. Seriously, my brother is in dire need for psychotherapy.

"We have the rat. He's in the warehouse." Felix growled, and I heard what sounded like a punch and then a loud curse.

"Having fun?" I smirked. He chuckled.

"Just warming him up for you a little boss."

"Alright. We're on our way." I hung up, looked at Emmett and nodded.

"They have him."

"And it's obvious they're having fun, too." He grinned.

"Let's just hope they don't finish him before we arrive there." I smirked.

"They wouldn't. The always leave the great finale touch." He bounced on his feet, his face gleeful as a child's face in a candy store.

_Uh, shrink anyone?_

…

The ride was thankfully quite and empty of Emmett's usual chit-chat; that is, until we reached a somewhat heavy traffic.

"So, did mom tell you of her new hookup?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. I groaned.

"Yes. And I turned her down. You of all people know I only have eyes for one woman." He nodded, his playful face turned serious.

"Yes. The beautiful Isabella. Still bro, you have to play out the field a little." He suggested.

"No Em, I've stopped playing the field the moment I saw Isabella and Charlie entrusted me with her life."

"But she doesn't know you even exist bro. You have to at least show your face to her." I shook my head in refusal.

"No, not yet. Not until Marcus' problem is out of the picture. Our father and uncles have been working it for almost twenty five years and I've been working it for six. I won't make a move on Isabella until Marcus is dead."

"Whatever you say bro." he sighed, shaking his head.

Finally, we reached the warehouse. I parked my Aston Martin and got out of the car, Emmett following after me. The sun was setting beautifully and a cold refreshing breeze took dominance to the atmosphere.

We entered the warehouse, the smell of dried blood, piss, and death was a permanent resident in it. No matter the amount of bleach or sanitizer the smell seemed to get stronger and more prominent.

Emmett and I took the long dimly lit corridor until we reached the room in the middle. We could hear the muffled screams and sound of fists connecting with flesh and bone. Emmett opened the door and we went inside to see Max, the rat bound to a chair in the middle of the room. His face was bloody and his body was shaking with the cold. I saw a bucket of water beside him and was sure it was freezing as ice.

"Take it easy Felix. This way we won't have any info from him." I chuckled, watching as Felix landed the final punch. He turned around, his black hair matted with sweat on his forehead and his blue eyes shining with anger and excitement.

"Was just preparing him for you, boss." He grinned, stepping aside and wiping his hands in a towel. The white was immediately smeared with the amount of blood on his hands. Emmett stood by the door, folding his arms over his chest. I took off my jacket, putting it on the back of a chair, grabbed it, put it in front of Max, and sat astride it.

"It's been a while, Max." I said calmly, my eyes scanning his bloody face. His right eye was already swollen while his left one turned completely black. His nose was bloody and it was clear he missed a few teeth.

"He spat on the floor, aiming for my black shiny dress shoes. Blood mixed with spit smeared on my shoes, making me wrinkle my nose in disgust. A punch was delivered from Emmett making him groan. Felix gave me a big towel and I daintily, not wanting to touch the filth that came out from his dirty mouth.

_I was definitely burning those pair of shoes._

"How long have you been working for Marcus?" I asked, taking out my gun and calmly playing with it.

"You think you know it all don't you Cullen? You don't know shit." He laughed, coughing as he did.

I had no time for this, so I turned off my safety and pointed my muzzle to his knee.

"How long have you been working for Marcus?" I asked again, pulling the trigger.

"Fuck you!" he hissed.

The sound of the bullet echoed around the closed room along with his pained screams. Alec winced from the high pitch of his voice, and Felix grinned.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time Max; how long have you been working for Marcus and what did you tell him?" I asked, my eyes trained on his as I waited for his answer.

When it took him more time than I wanted to answer, I aimed the gun to his other knee.

"Wait, wait. I'll tell you." He wheezed out, grinding his teeth at the pain.

"Okay. I'm listening." I put my gun on my thigh and waited.

"I've been working on and off for him for the past ten years, but I became one of his constant men when he put his eyes on Charlie Swan." I tensed, along with my men at the mentioning of Charlie's name. My gut told me it wasn't gonna end well.

"I was one of the men who set up Charlie the first time, but the fucker was smart getting out without a scratch. Marcus had always wanted Charlie dead, ever since the beginning. His chance came in the last raid. The warehouse Charlie raided with his FBI pigs was the trap. Charlie along with others was shot dead and to make sure the warehouse was blown up. I had the honor of pressing the detonator." He grinned.

"What does he know?" I was on the verge of snapping, but held back not wanting to act impulsively before knowing what they knew. A pissed off look was all over his face when he spoke.

"Nothing. You dicks didn't trust me enough to say anything of importance in front of me. Even as I drove you around, your calls and meetings in the car were private and unheard by me." I nodded, getting up and grabbing my jacket. I turned to Felix and nodded.

"Leaving already? Without hearing the best part?" Max taunted. I don't know why, but the way he spoke stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and arched a brow.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him. He smirked.

"It doesn't just involve the Cullens, Volturies, or even Charlie." He dragged his words. I sighed irritably.

"If you have something to say, just say it." I hissed. He barked out a laugh.

"Well, as far as I know; it has something to do with a pretty little brunette. What was her name again?" he smirked, cocking his head to the side. I glared, feeling tugging to my chest.

_This is bad. This is very bad._ Red flags were flying in my head as I stared at him.

"Can't figure it out, Cullen? Okay, I'll take pity on you and tell you."

I threw my jacket on the floor, barely noticing as Emmett caught it. I grabbed my gun and held it tightly, my hand actually hurting as me skin and bones pressed the metal.

"The beautiful, the one and only; Isabella Swan."

"WHAT?" I growled, pointing my gun at his head. He smirked again, baring his bloody teeth. He then pouted, making an 'awing' sound.

"Sensitive spot, huh? Just wait till you know the rest." He fucking giggled.

"Talk." I ordered. He pouted again.

"Not even saying _please_?" he taunted. My gun landed on his jaw, breaking more teeth.

"TALK YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. He coughed, spitting teeth and blood.

"Marcus wants Isabella; because he wanted to eradicate everyone connected to his enemies. But since she caught the eyes of his son, well you know how it is."

Without warning, I pulled the trigger and put a bullet between his eyes. I was breathing heavily as I stormed out of the room, watching as Emmett ran behind me while Felix and Alec had shocked and horrified looks on their faces.

I ran out of the warehouse, my breathing heavy and ragged.

_Demitri._

_Fucking Demitri…_

"Deep breaths Edward. Come on, breath." I didn't even notice that I was on my knees until I felt the muzzle of the asthma inhaler at my lips. I inhaled deeply, coughing a little after I finished.

"There you go. Feeling better?" Emmett said gently, rubbing my shoulder. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine." I wheezed, clearing my throat a few times before taking a deep breath and then stood up, taking my jacket from Emmett.

"Call Dad, Aro, and Caius. Have them meet us at the club." I ordered, already getting in the car and revving it. I drove like a maniac as I listened to Emmett layout what happened to Carlisle. He then hung up and told me they'd be there at once.

Ten minutes later I was running up the stairs to my office, Emmett hot on my heels. I could hear him telling me to slow down, but I didn't pay him attention. I stormed into my office, seeing my father and two uncles already waiting. The moment they saw my face, they became both worried and wary.

"Edward, son, what is it?" Carlisle asked gently. I took off my jacket, pacing the floor and tugging painfully at my hair.

"They have eyes on her. They're targeting her." I kept mumbling, going back and forth almost burning a hole in the floor.

"Who's targeting whom?" Aro's rich voice spoke loudly.

"Calm down Edward. Who are you talking about?" it was Caius' turn to ask.

That's when I snapped.

"ISABELLA!" I shouted, my voice almost as loud as the music downstairs. My father and uncle turned silent as I kept heaving and Emmett went to pour me a glass of scotch. He handed it over to me and I drank it all in one gulp.

"Who's after her?" Aro asked, his face hardening and his eyes turning a darker shade of red. He had dark reddish/brownish eyes that resembled one of a vampire, same as Caius. They were my mother's brothers and took after my grandfather in everything, while my mother took after my grandmother. It was impossible to believe to Aro and Caius Volturi were brothers to Esme Cullen, the guardian angel on earth.

"Fucking Salvatore. Marcus is after her. It's not enough he took Charlie away; he wanted to kill her too. Want to know the best part? His fucking son has eyes on her. He wants her. Fucking Demiti wants her." I screamed, throwing my glass across the wall, watching as it shattered to million pieces.

"Settle down son. How do you know all of this?" Carlisle asked, grabbing my shoulders and squeezing lightly. They all knew that Isabella is my only weak link. The only person who can shatter me to pieces. I always turned softer whenever she was mentioned.

"Max the rat. He told us everything. Marcus had plans to kill her in the past, but refrained because Demitri wants her for himself. He was just waiting for the opportune moment."

"And when is that?" it was Caius' turn.

"Don't know. I shot the fucker when he told me of their plans."

Carlisle sat me down on the couch and gave me another glass which Emmett prepared. I gulped it down, grinding my teeth in anger and frustration.

Something had to be done. And fast.

"We can't stay away any longer. We must be known to Isabella. We must make contact, even if we kidnap her." Caius implored, his eyes trained on Carlisle and Aro. They looked at each other and then nodded. Turning to look at me, I saw the resolve in their eyes.

"So be it. Jacob already works with us and the staff members who are Quileute's already work for us. They will make good cover when she goes missing, and they will all keep mum about it." Carlisle nodded. I nodded back, standing up and grabbing my jacket. It was ten thirty when I pulled out of the club with Emmett, after taking a bottle of chloroform and a white clean towel with me. My father and uncles went back to the main house to warn Esme and the rest of the family and thankfully the valentine bash was over so there won't be any extra watchers or any unwanted attendants.

At exactly eleven, I parked in front of the Black Swan. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Emmett.

"Ready?" I asked, staring at him carefully.

"Sure am. Whatever it takes to protect little Bella." He nodded.

"Alright. Just watch your strength with her. I don't want her hurt, not even a scratch."

"Who do you think me for?" he gave me an offended glare. I smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Bear." I used the nickname I gave him as a kid and a smile broke on his face.

"Come on copper, let's do this."

**~T.L.O.T.M~**

_**~Bella~**_

Thirty minutes passed and still no bell ringing. I sighed, gathered my things in my purse, turned off the light and locked my office. I went down the two flights of stairs and walked toward the main area. I stopped in my tracks when I found that big guy and Narcissus weren't around. I also found that the plates were washed, cleaned, and sitting on the countertop.

I was about to walk around stealthily and see where those fuckers were when the feeling of being watched took over. The hairs on my neck stood at end and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I was about to sprint out of the restaurant without looking around when two strong arms encircled me from behind. I screamed loudly, flailing my legs and pushing at the rock hard body that's holding me captive when the big guy speared in front of me. I was about to scream again when a piece of cloth clamped on my mouth, the smell of chloroform quickly kicking in.

"Don't fight Isabella, please." Narcissus begged in a pained voice, but I refused to go down without fighting. I kept flailing my legs, but that's when big guy grabbed them firmly, a sad look in his eyes. The fatigue from working all day, the smell of chloroform, and exhaustion finally caught up to me, and I felt myself slipping into the darkness.

But not before hearing the most beautiful voice apologizing agonizingly.

_"I'm so sorry love. Please forgive me."_

Then everything turned black.

**~T.L.O.T.M~**

**-DUN, DUN, DUN. So, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Love it? Hate it? Not sure? Let me know. Next chapter maybe a little later than a week (mostly two weeks later) because I have an Italian exam, and I need to study for it.**

**-Character pictures are on my profile. So, give me a review and let me know what you think of the beginning?**

**-See you next time.**

**-Ciao.**


	2. What The Hell?

**-I hope you guys had a happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday shopping *smiles***

**-A new chapter just in time.**

**-I'm blown away with the reviews you guys gave my first chapter. I squealed and jumped up and down whenever I saw a new review. You guys make me so happy. I apologize for not being able to respond to all your reviews, but I'm giving A HUGE THANK YOU to all of you *wipes tears*.**

**-Hope you guys like this chapter. Again, it's unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.**

**The Love of the Mafia**

**Chapter 2 – What the Hell?**

_**~Edward~**_

As Emmett locked the restaurant, I carried Isabella bridal style and quickly got in the car. I already gave Emmett the keys, so that I could sit with her in the backseat. A few seconds late, Emmett jogged to the car, Isabella's purse and coat in hand. He got in, put her things in the passengers' seat and then drove toward Carlisle and Esme's house.

"How do you think they'll handle it?" he asked, a wolfish grin on his face. I sighed.

"Well, Esme will be the mother figure as always. Alice will bounce on her heels at the idea of a new friend; one I'm madly in love with no less, Rosalie will either be bored or overly-protective. The men will be okay with it; since they all know of Charlie and that she's his daughter." I mused, running my fingers lightly through Isabella's thick soft hair.

"Not to mention the new danger she's facing." Emmett concluded. I let out a heavy sigh, staring at her unconscious face the whole time, my eyes taking in her peaceful face.

She seemed to become more beautiful everyday. Her pale face flushed with the cold wind and exertion, her arched brows lean and thinned perfectly and not in a way that removed the whole eyebrow like some of those plastic elite bitches. Her pink bow-like full lips were calling out to me but I of course reined myself in; and don't get me started on her fuck hot body. She was petit, 5'2 with lean legs and small yet scrumptious curves.

_Don't get a hard on. Don't get a hard on. _I chanted.

As I looked at Isabella and willed my horny as fuck dick, I went back with my memories to the first time I saw her.

_**Six years ago…**_

_Everyone stood by the cliffs, the cold wind blowing and whistling as it surrounded us. The whole tribe was present, attending Charlie's funeral and paying their respects. It has always been Charlie's wish to be buried by the Rez' cliffs, facing the sea._

_As everyone else were known family members and friends, we were the outsiders, the pale faces, and the ones concealed in the shadows and hiding from her._

_As I stood with my father, Aro, Caius, Emmett, and Felix I watched as Isabella's small hand was clutched between Jacob's big paws. She was wearing a knee high long sleeved black dress, black ballet flats, and a black wool coat. Even with the wool covering her, and Jacob's warm hands and body embracing her I could still see her shivering knowing it had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with the man about to be buried._

_Still, with everything she stood solid as a rock. Only silently shedding tears over the man she knew as her father. She was a strong woman even then, refusing to surrender to her pain until she's granted privacy. She wasn't one to show her sad emotions, taking after Charlie._

_Her anger however, was another matter. She was a spitfire that one._

_I watched before they lowered Charlie's coffin to the ground as Isabella let go of Jacob's hands and stepped forward, kneeled by the closed coffin that was sealed because of Charlie's dismembered face, kissed her fingers and laid them on the side. I could see her lips moving as she said her goodbyes, her eyes clenching shut as she fought against her emotions. Without thinking I stepped forward, wanting to run to her, hold her in my arms and take her pain away but I was stopped with my father and Aro's arms holding me back._

_"Not now, son. Now isn't the right time." Aro advised, giving me a pained look. Charlie was his friend as much as he was his inside man and along with my father and Caius they felt as if they had lost a brother._

_Emmett and I felt as if we have lost another father._

_Our attention was brought back to the funeral when they started burying the coffin, Isabella's body was out right shaking now, as if she was having an epileptic seizure. Jacob crashed her to his body, his big arms wrapping around her as she buried her face in his chest. I saw her shoulders shake from her sobs and again I wanted to run to her, but couldn't. I could feel physical pain as I watched her suffer in a way such angel as herself shouldn't._

_After the burial, everyone started scattering away and heading to Charlie's house. He had built a house near Billy's, wanting to be close to his friends and the sea; to feel peace and quite amongst the tribe. And although they were a tight knit tribe who never wanted to deal with the pale faces, Charlie and Isabella were exceptions._

_As were we._

_We decided to leave and let Isabella grieve with the others when Jacob called Emmett, stating that he gave Isabella a sleeping pill and that we could come to Charlie's house. Carlisle and Aro agreed, but only for a little while._

_We reached the house to find Jacob and Billy waiting for us at the front porch. We went inside, mingled with some of our men, and gave our condolences. I excused myself for the bathroom when Carlisle told me we would be leaving so that I would see Isabella one last time before I left._

_Stealthily, I went upstairs and toward the room I knew would be hers. Slowly, I opened the door to see her sleeping on her twin-size bed, curled up in a fetal position and holding a framed picture of Charlie. I could see a frown grazing her brows and my heart couldn't take the sight. Instinctively, my feet moved until I was hovering over her. I gently caressed her hair, whispering sweet nothingness into her ear hoping it would relax her._

_I was just about to turn around and leave when she whimpered._

_"Don't leave Daddy, please don't leave me." She groaned, her hands tightening on his picture. Without thinking I lay on the bed beside her, took her in my arms and sang her the lullaby I used to sing to Emmett's children whenever they were scared or hurting. I don't know if it was the song or my presence, but slowly her body relaxed and seemed to curl into mine. I lay still, singing and breathing in her intoxicating scent. I was content to stay there forever if it took me and I almost punched Emmett when he tried prying me away from her. It wasn't until Jacob compromised to take my place that I reluctantly relented, but not before throwing a feral growl in the process._

_I knew it then; she was the one for me._

_I fell in love with Isabella Swan that day._

…

"Bro, we're home." Emmett's voice shook me from my memories and I glared at him, hating that he cut the cord of my thoughts. He gave me a confused look to which I sighed, shook my head and opened the door.

"Everyone inside?" I asked, stepping aside as he closed my door. Before he could speak, the front door snatched open and my mother came running down the steps. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was filled with worry.

"My poor baby. Is she alright?" she fuzzed over Isabella, checking her pulse. I smiled lightly, feeling warmth spreading as I watched my mother worry over Isabella.

"She's fine Ma, it's the chloroform." Emmett calmed her, wrapping his arm around her and walking ahead of me. I protectively held Isabella as I went up the front stairs and into the house. I could see everyone gathering close to the stairs, waiting with impatience as I went upstairs to my old bedroom. I went inside, carefully laying Isabella on my bed and gently caressing her hair. I leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her forehead, my lips tingling at the contact.

"I can't wait for you to wake up, amore mio. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Mi dispiaci." I sighed, pulling the covers over her and walking out of the room and toward my family.

The second my feet touched the floor, I went to the bar and made myself a glass of scotch, gulping it down and sighing, putting down the glass and turning around to face the music.

Esme's face was calmer now as Carlisle was standing beside her; Jasper was holding Alice tightly no doubt fearing she'd storm upstairs and hound a sleeping Isabella.

As I expected, Rosalie looked bored as she sat on the couch beside Felix's wife Victoria.

"How is she, son?" Carlisle broke the deafening silence with his concerned question.

"She's still passed out from the chloroform and with today's exhaustion from work I'm guessing it'll be until morning for her to wake up."

"That is if she doesn't wake up in the middle of the night and kill you in your sleep." Emmett snorted, a wide grin plastered across his face. I glared at him; growling and causing everyone look at us with surprise.

"What?" Esme questioned, making Emmett let out a fully belly laugh.

"Seems that Eddie here has finally met his match." He winked, grinning like an idiot.

"Stop calling me that, and shut the fuck up asshole." I snarled.

"Edward, what is he talking about?" Esme asked, her eyes glistening with concealed mirth.

_Fuck me, she knew._

Well, I was gonna fess up anyway, and it'll give her and Alice a reason to stop hounding me with matchmaking plans.

"Eddie is in love. Edward and Bella setting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Emmett sang making kissing noises. I was about to launch at him when Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Baby, what was that for?" he whined like a little bitch and she glared.

"For being a dick. Now, shut up so we can find out what the hell is going on." She scowled, earning him a pout.

I swear, he's a five year old boy inside the body of a thirty year old man.

_Ladies and gentlemen; my twin brother._

See what I have to put up with?

"Finally." Alice squealed, jumping in Jasper's arms with excitement. I groaned in frustration, rubbing my face roughly as I took deep breaths to calm my anger.

"If you would shut the fuck up for a minute, I'd have the time to tell you everything." I hissed, causing Alice to stand still and pout. Esme was silently grinning and I rolled my eyes at her giddiness.

_Fucking meddler._

"As I was about to say, you all know of Charlie's misfortune and how he died six years ago in a raid on one of Marcus' men's warehouses. What we didn't tell you is that he had a daughter; Isabella Marie Swan who's twenty-four years old. She's practically a family member of the Quileute tribe and good friends with Jacob. We have been keeping a protective eye from afar on her over the years, but new information came up stating that her life is in danger; hence, the meeting and my bringing her here."

"What danger?" Rosalie asked, her eyes intent. I was surprised she'd show even mild interest, let alone such concentration.

"She's wanted by Marcus." Aro said, gaining a collective gasp from the women and a growl from the men. I shook my head.

"In the past, he wanted her dead because she was Charlie's daughter, but—something else stopped him." Emmett spoke, his face scowling. I hissed.

"What?" Alice pressed, her hand clutching Jasper's arm. I swallowed thickly.

"Demitri wants her." I snarled.

"Fuck." Rosalie and Victoria cursed while Alice yelped in shock and Esme gasped in horror. The men all growled in anger, some of them no doubt imagining many ways of killing Demitri.

"What are you planning, son?" Eleazer asked. I sighed, looking at Carlisle and Aro.

"For now, we'll concentrate on Isabella. We have to tell her of our knowledge of Charlie and gain her trust. It's not gonna be a walk in the park with her." I concluded.

"Yeah, sure won't." Emmett snorted, earning a glare from everyone.

"What? I'm just stating a fact. She can even give you a run for your money when it comes to feistiness babe." He smirked, kissing her hair.

"No shit." I mumbled, not realizing my voice was louder than I wanted.

"You've really met your match, huh Edward?" Rosalie smirked, earning a giggle from Alice and a loud laugh from the rest.

"I'm glad I amuse you, and I can't wait to see how you deal with her spitfire when she awakes." It was my turn to smirk as Emmett laughed loudly.

"We'll see." She huffed annoyingly.

_Can't wait indeed._

…

After the women went to do their thing, the rest of us gathered in dad's office to discuss our future plans.

"So, what are we to do regarding Isabella?" Emmett asked, his eyes trained on me; as were the others. I sighed.

"Now all that matters is gaining her trust and dig deeper in order to find out what Marcus and—Demitri plan for her." I spat, his name feeling like acid on my tongue.

"Very well. Now that that's settled, let's concentrate on a current urgency. Any news from Senator Lenard?" Carlisle questioned. I nodded, informing them of the latest news.

"He'll be back to the states next week and we'll be in touch. The shipment should be here in about ten days."

"Alright. I want you, Emmett, Jasper and Felix on top on it. Don't worry about Isabella; hopefully things will be tamed with her by next week." Carlisle smirked, earning a chuckle from them men.

"Hardy har, har. Very fucking funny father. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

"Who?" Aro asked.

"Jacob. He needs to know of Isabella, and he should be here as he could be a buffer for when Isabella awakes."

The meeting was adjourned and everyone went their separate ways. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jacob's number. It rang three times before his husky voice answered.

"Already missed me, Cullen? We just saw each other a few hours ago." He laughed, his childish manner almost as potent as Emmett, but I wasn't in the mood for games.

"Not the right time for fucking around Jacob. There's something important you need to know." I said firmly. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, preparing for what I had to say.

"You sound stressed. What's wrong?"

**~T.L.O.T.M~**

_**~Bella~**_

I groan, touching my forehead as a searing headache attacked my head. I swallow thickly, wincing at the dryness of my throat. It felt as if I have consumed a whole box of Jack Daniels, and I couldn't remember if that is what I really did.

_Maybe I had drunk myself into oblivion._

I groan once more, stretching my very aching body and moaning in pleasure as the tight muscles stretched and expanded. I let out a contented sigh and stared up at the ceiling, my mind trying to remember the events of last night and why the hell my body felt as if it was hit by a truck. That's when I notice it.

The difference.

The white ceiling.

Mine is sky blue.

_What the fuck?_

I bolt upright, my head pounding anew at the unexpected move, and my eyes darting frantically around the empty room. I squeezed my mind to remember last night but it was fuzzy. I remember it was Valentine and that it was a hectic day, but I don't remember going with someone to their house.

Did I hook up with someone? Did I come here with my free will?

Fuck, did someone kidnap me?

I was pulled out of my frantic thoughts by a familiar smooth voice coming from a dark corner.

"Buon Giorno, Tesoro." My eyes snap to the voice, and I see a somewhat hidden frame sitting in a rocking chair. I scream out instinctively, bolting out of bed and grabbing the first thing my hands could touch; a bedside lamp.

That should do.

"Calm down Tesoro, I won't hurt you." The voice soothed, and the frame came out of the darkness to expose itself to me.

_Fuck my life._

"Son of a bitch." I growled, glaring at the asshole from the restaurant. He kidnapped me, fucking kidnapped me. The fuck?

I snatched the lamp and threw it at him, narrowly missing his head as he moved it as fast as he could to avoid my sudden throw. He stared at me with what looked like shock mixed with amusement and pride making me angrier.

"I know how that looks, but let me explain—"

"Don't come any closer you fucker." I growled, jumping on the bed as he started stepping toward me. He stopped in his tracks when I grabbed the second thing my hands could reach.

A marble ashtray. A heavy one too.

My aim should be better this time.

His eyes widened when he saw it in my hand and I smirked when he took a step back, his hands raised in surrender.

"Yeah fucker, back off." I snarled, slowly getting off the bed and searching for the door. I stepped carefully to my right and with eyes trained on Narcissus I turned the door knob and opened it, leaving the room and searching for a way out.

I looked around me to find that I was in what looked like a compound or something. I looked down the stairs and counted two floors down. I quickly yet stealthily go down the stairs, arm up at the ready and armed with the ashtray. There was no such thing as little weapons; anything to incapacitate an attacker would work in one's favor.

When I reached the second floor, I heard what sounded like a heard of bulls coming down the stairs behind me. I panicked, taking the steps down two at a time until I reached the ground floor. I sighed in relieve when I saw a front door to my left and ran toward it but my heart sank when I found it locked.

I looked around, searching frantically for an out but found none. I quickly ran toward what looked like a living room and found a patio door. I prayed it would be open but quickly cursed all the angels and demons when it was also locked. The patio door along with the front door seemed to only open with a password as there was no key lock in it.

Fucking shit.

I hear sounds coming close as more footsteps pound on the wooden floor. High heels clinking and shoes pounding as they came closer to me. I searched around and found a big ass couch and smiled, hiding behind it. I know it was silly, but you work with what you've got, and the couch was the best place at the moment.

"Where is she? We searched the upstairs floor and no sign of her." a tinkling voice asked, making me frown. It seemed to belong to a small child and not a woman.

If Narcissus had less than honorably intentions toward me why would a woman or a child be with him?

_Maybe he was married and wanted to have a three-way with you and his wife? Or maybe he was a pedophile._

Fuck.

I heard the sound of shushing and then the room went silent. My heart was beating frantically against my chest and I could hear my blood swishing in my veins as the adrenaline coursed throw me. Seconds passed like hours with me silent as the dead until I felt a huge hand wrap around my ankle. I screamed bloody murder as I was flipped onto my back to see the big guy from the restaurant. He was smirking as I glared, remembering how he held my legs as Narcissus drugged me from behind.

"Hiding Isabella?" he grinned, baby dimples showing on his cheeks which pissed me off even more. He was too much of a psycho to have such a childish endearing thing.

"Emmett be careful, she has a—" Narcissus was cut off when I threw the ashtray at what's his faces' head, instantly slashing it open. He stared at me in shock as he held the side of his head, the sound of the ashtray falling on the floor close to a fucking canon in the silence.

"Emmett!" I female sound cried as this Emmett held his blood-gushing forehead and kept staring at me in shock. He didn't seem hurt or in pain, merely uncomfortable with the blood. I scrambled to my feet and back away from him as a beautiful blond appeared in front of him with a towel. I looked around to find Narcissus along with two more women and two more men. One of the women had shoulder length wavy caramel hair with heart shaped face and warm smile. She was dressed like one of those fifties house wives in a black high-waist pencil skirt that went below her knees with a mauve silk sleeveless blouse. She had a soft motherly look on her face that made me feel slight ache for not feeling the motherly love every child and teenage girl should feel.

The other woman was more like a child and probably the one I heard speak before. She was so short she could count for a middle-school student. She had hazel eyes with chin length brown hair that was spiked at the ends. She wore a long-sleeved red mini dress ending just above her knees and black suede pumps.

The two men were both blonds. One with wavy honey blond hair with a slightly sun-kissed skin and southern features. He wore a navy blue suit that made his blue eyes even more prominent.

The other man looked older, his blond hair smudged with silver at his sideburns. He had the looks of a silver fox with his old-fashioned handsome looks and three piece grey suit. His sky blue eyes were staring at me intently as I stared back.

They were all Greek Gods and Goddesses.

_Did I transport in time and went to the ancient Roman Greek realm or something?_

I could name each one of them after a Greek god already.

The silver fox held the domination and aura of Zeus. The southern one had the stance of a soldier so he was Ares. The older woman was Athena and the other one could be Persephone. The blond beauty was Aphrodite mixed with the cold look of Medusa, while the big Emmett represented Poseidon.

Narcissus however combined three; the vain hunter, Adonis, and Hades. I could sense he was cruel and demonic when he wanted to.

I hope no other Greek deity will appear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aphrodite hissed, her eyes glaring at me icily. I could picture snakes twisting about over her head as she glared while sitting Emmett and tending to his wound.

"Me? What's wrong with you people, kidnapping women in the middle of the night?" I hissed back, glaring at her.

"Well, you could've just asked and we would've answered, instead of attacking us."

Is she for real?

"Screw you, Medusa. I was drugged and kidnapped, only to wake up in a strange house with Hades looming over me. So excuse me for being defensive." I growled.

"Did she just call you both Medusa and Hades? God, that's priceless." Emmett whooped, wincing as Medusa pressed over his wound more than she should.

"Ow, babe. What was that for?" he whined.

"For being a jerk. Now hold still." Medusa kept tending to him, a frown on her face.

"Told you she'd give you a run for your money." Emmett muttered. I heard a snort and looked to see Ares and Zeus smirking while Athena grinned and Persephone bounced on her heels. They looked to be a Jimmy Choo the way they were curved.

God, I want a pair of those.

_Focus Bella, you're kidnapped remember? Not the time to fulfill your shoe addiction._

Narcissus stepped toward me and I stepped back, grabbing another marble ashtray.

"If you value your head Hades, you'll stay put. I wouldn't mind another quarterback throw." I hissed, earning a smirk from him.

"Hades? What happened to Narcissus?" he taunted and I growled.

"Edward, easy." Zeus warned, squeezing his shoulder.

So, he has a name.

Edward…

_Edward…_

Wonder how it'd sound in the throws of passion.

_The fuck is wrong with you Isabella. HE FUCKING KIDNAPPED YOU._

"Isabella, my name is Carlisle and these are my family. You've met my sons Edward and Emmett. This lovely woman here is my wife Esme and daughter Alice. Her husband Jasper and Medusa—I mean Rosalie is Emmett's wife." He couched a laugh when Medusa snarled.

"Come on sis, she was spot on. You could petrify a person with one look." Jasper laughed.

I stood there, not knowing what to do or say when it hit me.

Their names.

_Carlisle._

_Edward._

_Emmett._

_Jasper._

I heard their names before, countless times from Jacob.

"Fuck me, you're the Cullens?" I gasped in shock as Carlisle nodded with a small smile.

I was standing there, paralyzed with shock when there was a resounding pounding on the stairs and then there he was.

"Jacob." I screamed, running towards him and throwing my arms around his neck. He held me tightly as I breathed in his calming scent. I heard a growl from behind me but paid it no attention. I was safely in Jake's arms. My very own personal sun, my rock, my protector.

"It's okay Bella. It's all alright." He soothed. I shook my head frantically.

"No, it's not alright. They kidnapped me Jake. You have to get me out of here and call the cops." I was babbling, wondering why we weren't moving.

"We won't call the cops Bella." Jake said, his eyes staring into mine. I stepped back, staring at him as if he was an alien.

"What do you mean? They kidnapped me Jake." I huffed annoyingly.

"I know. I knew they did."

_Huh?_

He must have seen the confused as fuck look on my face because he grabbed my hand gently and led me to the couch. He sat me down and then sat beside me, looking at the others. Carlisle, Jasper, and Hades (I refused to say his name) sat on the opposite couch.

"There are things you don't know about us Isabella, or even about your life. I'd like it if you give me the chance to explain everything to you." Carlisle said calmly, his voice firm and strong and I couldn't help but feel a tingling crush towards him. Esme must have seen the dazzled look on my face because she grinned at me.

"It's always like this, never gets old." My face flamed with embarrassment from being caught crushing after a man by his wife. She laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed dear, he's a looker and he knows it. He also knows he'd lose a nut or two if he decided to act on it. He wouldn't though because he loves me, so women can look but never touch. Even Alice's friends had crushes on him since day one." She winked.

"Ew, momma. That's gross."

"Fucking hell Ma."

"Ugh." Emmett, Alice, and Hades groaned.

"Not gross at all. Fucking sexy is more like it." I blinked, earning a laugh from Carlisle, Jasper, and Jacob. Medusa finally cracked a small grin.

_Oh look, she smiles._

"As I was saying, there's a lot you don't know and I'd like to tell you everything you need to know." Carlisle said softly, his eyes trained on mine. I looked at Jacob, seeing him nodding at me with concerned yet determined eyes.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"He's right Bells. You'll need to know everything." He soothed.

I looked between him and Carlisle. I trusted Jacob with my life, and there was something calming and fatherly in Carlisle that made me trust him too.

Sighing, I squeezed Jake's hand and nodded.

"Well, since Jake's involved it means that I can trust you and that it's something I need to know. Okay, tell me what is it?"

Carlisle took a deep breath, glanced at Jake who nodded and then looked at Hades. He gave Carlisle a strange look, almost pleading but I shook it off.

Carlisle sighed and then looked at me, his eyes intent and piercing. I prepared myself for whatever he was gonna say.

However, the words coming out of his mouth made me freeze in my seat as I was unprepared for what he said.

"We knew your father, Charlie."

_What the hell?_

**~T.L.O.T.M~**

_**~Demitri~**_

I sat in her house, waiting for her to return from the restaurant. I had finally decided on grabbing her, taking her to my place and keeping her there, making her mine, marking her as my own. I could feel myself growing hard as images of her beautiful body sprang to my mind. I've fucked half the females in Seattle, not to mention my sex-capades in other states and countries but nothing made me forget her. Even as I was fucking the bitches, I always came picturing it was my sweet Isabella.

I put my hand on my cock, rubbing lightly as I imagined her on her knees and sucking me off until I was dead dry. I could almost feel the softness that was her hair as I fisted her locks and fucked her mouth. She'd moan pleasurably as she gazed at me from under her long lashes.

My god, I've spent years fantasizing about having her. On her knees, on all fours, on her back, up against the wall, and even in an alleyway. Anywhere and everywhere.

I was pulled out of my erotic thoughts with my cell vibrating. Fucker should have good info or I swear I'd kill him.

"This better be good." I snarled on the phone.

"Sorry boss, but you said to call if something came up." Stefan's voice came from the other end. I sighed in frustration.

"What is it?" I asked, looking down to see my dick go limb.

_Thanks a million Stefan. Fucker._

"She's gone boss." He started. I sat up straight, feeling weird inside.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I snarled.

"Uh, Ed—Edward and Emmett Cullen took her."

"FUCK! WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU?" I screamed, getting up and out of the apartment.

"I couldn't do anything boss. There were two against me and with Emmett I didn't stand a chance." His voice trembled. Pussy.

"Well, tough fucking shit, you won't stand a chance with me either. Get ready fucker, a bullet with your name will be delivered to you; right between the eyes." I promised, hanging up and storming out of the garage in my BMW.

Fucking Cullens, and fucking Edward. Why the fuck would they take her? As far as I'm concerned, she knows nothing about them. Why would they take her? Did Cullen have eyes on her? Or did they know something we didn't?

Fucking shit, my mind was going to explode.

I parked my car in front of the mansion's front door. I pushed it open and went in search for my father. The asshole was probably fucking one of his whores in my mother's bed. He didn't even wait when she died and the day next to the funeral he had a hooker sucking him off in my deceased mother's bed.

One day, I'm gonna put a bullet in between his eyes and take over.

_With Isabella by my side as my queen._

But first, I had to get rid of Edward fucking Cullen and bring her back.

Even if it's the last motherfucking thing I do.

**~T.L.O.T.M~**

**-Italian translation:**

**Buon Giorno:** Good morning. **Tesoro: **Treasure. **Amore mio: **My love. **Mi dispiaci: **I'm sorry.

**-Uh, oh. Demitri is one sick fuck isn't her? It's always James who gets the evil man's burn so I decided to give him a break and give the role to someone else. Demitri aka Ian (Damon Salvatore) is the perfect villain to me, especially when he was EVIL as fuck in Vampire Diaries. This Demitri won't grow a conscience as Damon did. He's all pure EVIL, plain and simple, so don't expect him to turn all angelic and all.**

**-What do you think of Bella's interaction with the Cullens? And her description of Medusa and Hades *grin*. I have a thing for ancient Greek and Roman mythology and so will Bella in this story.**

**-My FF Recommendations:**

_**Fall and Rise by CaraNo:** (A fucking genius that one)_

_**Summary: **A new town, a new life, too many secrets. The McCarty siblings struggle to hide a past they can barely remember but that has left great scars. When someone gets too close, Emmett and Bella back off. What they didn't count on was that Edward, Alice, Rose, and Jasper refused to give up. And what Edward didn't count on was that he'd fall in love twice._

_**We Could Run by CaraNo **_

_**Summary: **My plan was to propose to her tonight. We were supposed to have it all. God knows she has my heart. Only, she chose to crush me. I stare at the badge in her hand. A cop...a damn Fed. And she tells me we can run away. She tells me I can trust her. How can I, though? And...truth be told, I was never a runner._

_**Close Your Eyes by CaraNo**_

_**Summary: **Bella barely remembers her godparents, but after losing her mom and dad, she's shipped off to rainy Washington to live with the Cullens for her final semester in high school. On the outside, the Cullens are perfect. Behind closed doors is another matter._

_**Basically, every CaraNo story is a masterpiece.**_

_**Crash and Burn by TwiStarJunkie: the Cullens are the BAD ones here, especially Carlisle (he's one evil fucked up asshole) and poor sweet Edward made me cry my eyes out.**_

_**Summary: **When Bella Swan moves to Forks and runs into the Cullens, she finally feels like she's home, but the absence of one proves to trouble her. Edward, now the black sheep of the family, lives life plagued by drug addiction. Could Bella be his saving grace?**  
**_

_**All Falls Down by **__**AydenMorgen**_

_**Summary: **She's running from a past that threatens to tear her apart. He's trying to keep it together. When they met, everything they know is called into question. Can she survive watching him be with another or will their love destroy everything? AH/OOC. Rated M._

**You'll notice I've a taste for angst when reading these stories. I like fluff sure, but tragedy and angst are my favorite cup of tea, and Edward/Bella smuttiness of course *grins* **

**-Hope you guys like this chapter. See you next week.**

**-Ciao. Xoxo.**


	3. Confessions

**Hey everyone; sorry for delay. I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Thanks you so much for your lovely reviews *smooches***

**I'd like to say my condolences to the victims of the Mass Shooting in Connecticut. It's so cruel and sad and downright heart-breaking to have adults and children killed before x-mas or killed anytime. I hope the fucker who did it suffers beyond tolerance (BURN IN HELL ASSHOLE)**

**Also, I'd like to send my heart-felt condolences to CaraNo and her husband for their loss. May God grant you patience honey.**

**Now, read and tell me what you think.**

**See you soon…**

**P.S: I won't have Bella ignorant in this story or have Edward or the Cullens hide anything from her anymore. She'll be with them every step of the way (I won't pull a New Moon's Cullens move here)**

**Hope you like the chapter… **

**The Love Of The Mafia**

**Chapter 3 – Confessions**

_**~Carlisle~**_

I took a deep breath, watching Isabella like a hawk as I opened my mouth and spoke the first line in many more to come.

_"We knew your father Charlie."_

She stared at me with wide eyes, her mouth parting as a gasp came out of her. Jacob squeezed her hand and she looked at him, watching as he gave her a small smile.

"It's true Bells. They all know—I mean knew Charlie."

"But—how? I mean, what?" she shook her head violently as if she was trying to remove the thoughts from her mind. Poor girl, I can't blame her; first, she's kidnapped and then told that the people who kidnapped her knew her deceased father.

It's too much, even for someone as strong as Isabella.

"Look Isabella, I know that it's too much for you but you need to know the truth." I implored her with my eyes, hoping she'd find it in herself to at least trust me until I'm done telling her everything, well, not everything but the things she needs to know.

_For now at least._

"I've known your father for a very long time, since we were kids. Our fathers were friends when they were in school and we turned out to be best buds just like our fathers. Charlie was eighteen years old when he entered the police academy and in went to study pre-med. It's always been my father's dream to be a doctor and fulfill his wish to keep me away from the danger surrounding my family. Charlie—"

"Hold up. What danger are you talking about? And how the fuck you and Charlie were best buds and this is the first time I even hear of you?" she questioned, obviously trying to keep herself in check. From what I've heard and seen, Isabella was a force to be reckoned with.

"All in time Isabella. I'll get to it." I smiled, holding Esme's hand as she sat on the couch arm, putting her hand on my shoulder. I saw Isabella's eyes flicker to the gesture and a glimpse of sadness came across her face before she hid it. She was so much like Charlie, never showing her true feelings and emotions in front of anyone.

"As I was saying; Charlie went to the academy to be a cop and went to study medicine. Besides loving the idea of carrying a gun, and completing his family's legacy of Swan Cops, there was something else that made Charlie chooses such profession. It was because of my family. Our legacy."

I saw Isabella tense as she absorbed my words. It was obvious that she sensed some troubles coming but she sat still, her hand squeezing Jacob's.

"What legacy exactly? Are you guys the mob or something? Maybe a part of _Cosa Nostra _or maybe _Al Capone_?" she let out a laugh, trying to make fun of the situation. However, she was dead on spot.

"Yes, we are." I said and waited for her reaction.

She started giggling hysterically, letting go of Jacob's hands and clutching her belly. I knew she'd either take it as a sick joke or snap in rage.

Apparently, she chose the first option.

Hopefully, the snapping option won't come.

_And I said; hopefully._

"Dude, you're so full of it. No really, what did your family have to do with Charlie's job as a cop?" she giggled again.

"I just told you." I said gently, yet firmly.

_The giggling stopped._

She stared at me, her mouth opening and closing like a fish no doubt not knowing what to say. I took advantage of her shock and kept telling the story.

"You see Isabella, I originally come from Sicily. My family was and still is a part of the _Cosa Nostra_. My great grandfather was actually the _Don_ and it went down to every male born until my grandfather. However, he wanted to immigrate to the new world and went to America, and started his own circle in Chicago. He was the _Don _and then my father after him, and now it's me. I'm currently the _Cosa Nostra Don _and when the time comes for me to step down, my son Edward will take over." I motioned proudly to Edward, who had a smirk on his face. Although Emmett was the oldest, he didn't want the position, adding to it his inability to stay calm before the storm. He tends to lose control and solve all problems with his fists, which never works for the Don. The Don needs to be wise, calm, and able to make crucial decisions.

While Emmett was the muscle, Edward was definitely the brain. He was always able to put his mind over matter. But when it came to Isabella, his matter out shadowed his mind. Hell, his mind became paralyzed whenever she was involved.

_Which brings us to our current situation._

"I still don't see why Charlie's profession was involved." Her voice is a shaky whisper now.

"Because he was helping us Isabella, especially when he joined the FBI. He was our—_inside man _if you will."

"I've never known of this." She gritted, fisting her hair and tugging tightly. Esme squeezed my shoulder in assurance. We knew it would be hard for her to understand but it's the truth.

"You couldn't have. It was vital to keep it a secret from you lest an enemy tries to harm you to get to Charlie, or even us if his cover was blown." Her head snapped up.

"What do you mean if? No one knows until now that he worked for you, with you or whatever?" I shook my head in negative. No one knows till this day that Charlie used to work with us. It was safer then, and it's much safer now.

Marcus doesn't know of the Rez's involvement with us, since they're all hidden and under the radar. The one person who's out in the open is Jacob, and hopefully they don't know his connection to Isabella. After all, Marcus didn't care to dig deeper into Charlie's past. He only cared for Isabella, and started looking her up after Charlie's death.

"Did—do you know of the night—he died?" she whispered. I winced, hoping against hope she'd keep calm when I tell her. She quickly picked up on my wince and glared.

"I said did you know?" she hissed, her fists clenching as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Yes. It was actually connected to us."

"WHAT?" she jumped onto her feet, her frame towering over me. Edward stood up as well, attempting to grab her but I shook my head no. She needed answers and she shall have them.

_Some of them anyway._

"It was an FBI raid against a man named Marcus Salvatore. The FBI wanted him and so did we. We knew he had his eyes on your father and I warned him. I warned Charlie not to get involved with Marcus' raid, not this one anyway; but your father has always been stubborn and incredibly smart. He dodged his guards and went with his team to raid one of Marcus' warehouses as it was believed he'd be there. It was a mislead tip and it all went to shit. Gun shots were fired and—well—"

"And Charlie was shot and the place went up in flames." She chocked. Her eyes welled up but she gritted her teeth, refusing to cry. She was so strong but she should cry if needed. I was afraid the bent up strength would do her more harm than good.

Always the maternal angel, Esme left my side and went to Isabella taking her hand in her with a small soft smile. The smile however vanished when Isabella snatched her hand away her eyes glaring at a morose Esme.

"Don't fucking touch me." Isabella hissed, jumped to her feet and started walking back and forth. Her hands fisted her hair again as she muttered to herself, a deep frown on her face. Jacob looked at me asking for permission to talk to her. I sighed, nodding.

"Look Bella, I know this is hard but—" he was cut off by Isabella's immediate halt and sharp turn toward him. If looks could kill, Jacob would have been a pile of ashes by now.

"Not a single word, Jacob." Her words were calm, but her tone was venomous; deadly.

"Come on Bells, just hear us out." Jacob pleaded, slowly standing up to his feet.

"Hear you out? HEAR YOU OUT?" she shrieked, glaring at Jacob who had a surprised look on his face.

"Okay Jacob, talk I'm gonna hear you out. Hear that I've been living in a lie for twenty-four years. That my father was working for the mafia, that you worked for the mafia and no doubt Billy too and who knows; maybe the whole Rez worked for them. Oh, and the best part is that Charlie's death was caused by the very people he worked for, that if it weren't for him becoming a cop, none of this would've happened. Go on then, go ahead and speak. Tell me what you want so that I can hear you out." Her screaming was ear-deafening as her wild crazed eyes stared at us.

I was about to speak, but Esme took the lead this time. Slowly, she moved toward Isabella who backed away, her body in a defensive pose. It was like approaching an angry crazed wild animal.

"Look dear, I know it's a lot to take in and you have every right to be this upset and angry but it's what it is. It happened and none of us can change it. If you'd just give us a chance, we'd show you that we mean you no harm. Please Isabella, just have a seat." Esme begged. Isabella hissed, baring her teeth. I half expected her to bounce on my wife and sink her teeth into her neck.

"I'm not sitting down. I'm going home." She straightened her back, a determined look on her face. I was going to try convincing her to stay and tell her of Demetri when my impulsive son spoke.

"You're not going back home Isabella. This is your home from now on." Edward stated firmly. Jasper face-palmed himself while Emmett smirked and Rosalie huffed. Esme and Alice had worried expressions on their faces.

Isabella's eyes turned to Edward with such heat he should've burst into flames. He stared at her, a smug smile on his face and defiantly raised eyebrows.

_Oh hell…_

**~T.L.O.T.M~**

_**~Bella~**_

"The fuck I'm not." I growled, narrowing my eyes at _Hades_. Who the hell does he think he is? Who the hell do they think they are kidnapping me and throwing that bomb on me?

My head was still spinning and I was reeling from the information they told me. Never in a million years would I've thought that Charlie would be working for or with the mafia. Working for people who led to his death, people who kill in cold blood, working for the bad guys.

_The worst kind of bad…_

"I'm leaving now and never coming back. And I don't want to see any of you again, including you Jacob." I glowered, watching as a sad and pained look etched on Jacob's face but I didn't care. I was fine with lying if forced or in a life or death situation, but the way Jacob and Charlie lied to me, but the things they hid from me were unacceptable.

_It was betrayal._

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that. _I_ can't let you do that." Hades said firmly, and his smirking face had an edge to it. Well, he could go to hell.

"Go fuck yourself asshole. I'm outta here." Huffed, turning on my heels and going to the front door. I was going to break it down if I had to.

I only took a few steps before feeling strong arms wrap around my waist and throw me over a hard shoulder.

"Let me go. LET ME GO!" I screamed, thrashing about.

"Calm down Isabella. It's for your own good." Motherfucker, it was Hades.

"Edward, easy son." Zeus or Carlisle reasoned, but it was as if his words fell off of deaf ears. Hades kept walking up the stairs, only turning to the others for a second.

"It's best this way." And with that, he ran up the stairs, fucking ran with me over his shoulders as if I weighted nothing. I clenched my fists and kept beating his back but it didn't work. As a last resort, I moved my mouth to his _sexy _ass and bit hard, my teeth going through the dress pants he wore.

"FUCK!" He shrieked, his grip faltering on me as his hands grabbed his ass. I landed on the ground with a soft thud and watched as he stared at me with a shocked expression.

"You bit my ass?" he yelled, his eyes wide with astonishment and something close to excitement. I glared at him and then at the stairs when I heard the booming laugh of Emmett.

"Way to go Bells. You show'em who's the boss, ow. Stop hitting me woman."

"Get out of my way asshole." I snarled, rising up to my feet and glaring at Hades. He smirked, rubbing his delectable ass as he shook his head.

"No can do Tesoro. I can't let you slip from between my fingers now that I've finally got you. I must say though that I'm very surprised that you've bit me. I can't wait to find out what that delectable mouth and teeth of yours can do."

Against my will, I felt heat spreading through me as I stared into his intense eyes.

_I can't wait to see what his mouth does to me too._ Inner strumpet burred.

_Stop being such a whore. _Inner bitch slapped her upside the head.

_Yay, the voices in my head are back._

"I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I growled, trying to pass around him. I was unfortunate when he once more grabbed my around the waist and dragged me kicking and screaming to the room I woke up in.

He went inside, threw me on the bed and quickly ran to the door.

"Forgive me bambola. It's for your own protection. Again, mi dispiaci." He then closed the door and locked it. I ran to it, trying the handle to no avail. I pounded on the door and kicked it off screaming at the top of my lungs.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ASSHOLES. GET ME OUT OF HER!" I kept pounding and screaming for what seemed like forever but no one answered. Eventually the situation downed on my and my tears started flowing silently. I got off the floor and went to the surprisingly comfortable bed. I took off my shoes and dived under the soft cottony sheets and cried myself to sleep.

…

_I was standing by the cliffs, my favorite place on the Rez. I was wearing a white flowing dress, the wind blowing it around me. I felt a presence beside me and looked to find my father smiling at me, his mustache twitching as he did._

_"Daddy!" I cried out, wrapping my arms around his neck. His strong ones encircled my waist as he hugged me to him, soothing me._

_"It's okay baby girl. All will be well." He shushed, rocking us back and forth as I cried._

_"Why did you go Daddy? Why did you have to die?" I wailed, clutching his neck. I felt strange as I did so and looked up to find my arms small and that Charlie was carrying me._

_I was no longer twenty-four year old Bella. I was six year old Bella._

_"I had to die sweetheart. I had to die in order to live."_

_"But I don't want you to die Daddy. I don't want you to go." I cried some more, clutching his neck._

_"I'm never leaving you sweetie. I'll always be with you, in here." He soothed, pulling back and putting his big hand on my chest; above my heart._

_"I'll always be with you, so will Jacob, Billy, the Rez boys and the Cullens." He promised._

_"Who are they Daddy?" I questioned, confused because I've never heard of them._

_"They are good old friends of mine. One day, you'll get to meet them and know that if I'm not around you can trust them. All of them."_

…

I bolted out of bed, my head pounding and my body soaked in sweat. The dream felt so vivid, as if I was there on the cliff with Charlie. I clenched my eyes shut, going back with my thoughts to the dream.

It felt so familiar, as if it happened or something similar to it.

That's when it hit me.

It wasn't a dream.

_It was a memory. A memory from my childhood._

It was a time when Charlie was away and bad news came that he was missing. The way I stood by the cliff, dressed in the white dress from when Sarah Black, Jacob's mom tried turning me onto wearing dresses. I have to admit, the dress was pretty and I liked the way I looked wearing it.

I remembered the way I squealed as I ran to Charlie and jumped into his strong arms when he returned. I remembered the way I held onto him as if he was my life line, as if he was the only thing connecting me to this world. I remembered the conversation we had about my trusting Jacob, Billy, and the Rez boys had anything happened to him.

…and I remembered him urging me to trust the Cullens when the time comes.

Fuck me… I knew about them all along—I knew they existed, even before Jacob worked for them.

I was to trust the Cullens; Charlie said so, despite the jumbled dream it was okay to trust the Cullens; and since Jacob is also involved I felt a little bit better. Yes, I'm still _pissed _at him and Charlie for lying to me, _pissed _at everyone to be more accurate; but I knew if Charlie told me to trust someone, I can trust them.

Also—I wanted to know what _Hades _meant that it's better for me to be locked up.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with the door unlocking and opening, Esme entering with a large tray filled with food. She smiled gently when she saw me and sat the tray on the bed. She stood awkwardly beside the bed as I stared at her, propping my back on the headboard.

"Um—I figured you'd be hungry after all this time so I made you a small meal. I hope my cooking is to your liking." She murmured, fidgeting with her hands. I looked at the tray and internally scoffed.

Small meal my ass, there was food on it enough to feed a family of four.

…_not that I was complaining, but whatever._

"Thanks." I started, slowly inspecting the food. There were three large sandwiches; one ham, one turkey, and one fried chicken. I smiled despite myself when I saw the fillings; mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, fried onions, colored bell peppers, lettuce, and tomatoes. My stomach growled at the sight and smell and my hand extended and grabbed the turkey sandwich first. I took a large bite and moaned as the creamy fillings and crunchy vegetables touched my taste buds. I was a girl who liked to eat and I absolutely _loved _my sandwiches to be filled to the hilt.

Esme smiled and slowly sat on the edge of the bed when I motioned for her to. I kept wolfing on the sandwich, taking a handful of French fries and dipping them in ketchup before shoving them into my mouth. I was so hungry I could eat a whole cow.

"So, how long have I been sleeping anyway?" I asked, taking the ham sandwich and taking a big bite. I took a sip of apple juice after it and then looked at Esme, chewing as I waited for an answer.

"Twenty-one hours."

_The fuck?_

I chocked on my food and in a blink Esme was beside me, gently rubbing my back. After I calmed down, I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"I slept for twenty-one hours? A whole day?" I exclaimed. She smiled sadly.

"You've been through so much your body and mind needed rest."

"No shit." I grumbled, finishing the second sandwich. I left the third for later, opting to finish the French fries and juice first. After I was done, I asked Esme for the bathroom and she guided me to an en-suit. I got up and went to the en-suit, closing the door behind me.

The bathroom was all black and white. White walls, black-white floor, white ceiling, and a white bathtub. The sink was black and white with a mirror handler filled with male toiletries. A shaving razor, shaving machine, shaving cream, aftershave, deodorant and eau de toilette.

…_and they were all designer labeled._

It was obvious I was in a man's room.

Maybe Hades'.

_Pfff._

I washed my face and ran my wet fingers through my bird-nest like hair trying to make it presentable. I washed up a bit, thankful for the few female toiletries I haven't noticed before. I washed under my arms and applied some deodorant; I washed my neck next and then did my business.

I walked out and back into the room to find Esme still sitting on the bed. She smiled when she saw me.

"Feel better?" she asked, a motherly look on her face. I smiled back, nodding.

"Yeah, much better. By the way, whose room is this?"

"Uh—it's Edward's." she said warily. I rolled my eyes.

"Hades. Figures." She giggled at the name, making me smirk.

"Like the names I gave you?" she giggled again.

"Well, naming Rosalie as Medusa and Edward as Hades was spot on."

"Well, I called him Narcissus before, and to be honest he has a little bit of Adonis in him." I was surprised with the easiness I was speaking to her with. I felt that I could trust her, and her maternal demeanor helped with it.

"Yes, well he got his father's chiseled looks." She giggled.

"Uh—ha. You got that right." I sighed, blushing as Esme laughed. I giggled.

"He must've heard that a lot, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea. It was hard the first few years for me and my hackles always raised whenever a woman ogled my man, but with time I got used to it, knowing that he was mine and it didn't matter. They can look, but not touch. One of them learned it the hard way." She grinned. I lit up, sitting beside her and bouncing on the bed.

"Oooh, do tell." I squealed. She laughed.

"It was about ten years after we got married. It was a charity gala and everyone from the mafia was there, along with the rich and famous. There was this tart that had her eyes set on Carlisle before we married and she took it hard when our marriage was announced. At first, she would shamelessly flirt with him and he would always walk away or politely reject her. It always happened when I wasn't around and since I fully trusted Carlisle, I brushed it off. The last straw was in the gala. She was dressed as a hooker and drunk as a skunk and decided to make it touchy this time instead of just oral flirting. I found her cornering my husband and since it was a social gathering he didn't want to make a scene, but I've had enough and didn't really care. I marched toward them and yanked her by the hair, dragging her screeching form toward the front doors.

Everyone was staring as she screamed when I twisted my fist in her bleached hair. I dragged her out of the hotel's ballroom and threw her out. I told her to stay away from husband or she'd regret it. I turned around and went to go inside, watching as people gathered around when I felt her heeled shoe hit my back. In the speed of light, I was in front of her punching her in the face and landing her on her ass. Her broken nose was bleeding as she wailed and cried.

I leaned down, grabbed a fist full of her hair and whispered calmly but threateningly into he ear… _'This is your last warning, bitch. I'll give you one final chance to stay away, or I swear of my children I'll kill you with my bare hands.'_ Finally, she heeded my threat and stopped harassing Carlisle, she even left the state; and although I was pissed as fuck that night from the confrontation, it was compensated by Carlisle when we got home. He got turned on by my aggressiveness that he sported a hard-on the whole way back home. It didn't help that I was a teasing minx either. Needless to say, that night I was so sore I limbed my way around the house. It was also the night Alice was conceived." We giggled like schoolgirls as she finished, my imagination running wild with the scenarios.

"Lucky you." I giggled and she playfully smacked my arm.

"Hush you. You'd drop your panties in a second if you got trapped in his melting blue gaze." We giggled for the millionth time.

When we finally calmed, she sighed and turned serious.

"Now, I think it's time to meet the other again and talk more about everything." I sighed, nodding. I took a deep breath, standing up and walking out the room.

_Time to face the music._

**~T.L.O.T.M~**

"Belly." Emmett fucking squealed as he gave me a crushing bear hug, twirling me around.

"Jesus, Emmett; put the girl down." Medusa or Rosalie huffed slapping him upside the head. Finally he let me go, whining as he did.

After we all sat again in the living room, Carlisle looked at me with a smile.

"How are you Isabella?"

"I'm good. Sleeping helped."

"Being manhandled seemed to work too." Hades smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him and then flipped him off. Emmett guffawed while Jasper snorted and Carlisle smiled. The women giggled.

"Okay, enough of rudeness and lets keep talking information. Why is it safer and better for me to be here?" I asked Carlisle, who coughed a laugh but composed himself.

"Okay. As I said about Marcus. The reason why we took you that way is because Marcus son—well, he has his sights on you."

"What?" I stuttered, staring at him. He sighed, frowning.

"Yes, Isabella. It's true, and Demetri is—well, let's just say he's a demented dangerous man."

"Translation; he's a sick sadistic fuck." Emmett growled. I shuddered.

I don't know why, but a sickening feeling enveloped me making my head a little dizzy. In a blink, Hades was beside me, holding my hands tightly and staring at me with such intensity my scalp tingled.

"Listen to me Isabella, and listen well; nothing and no one will get near you. I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'll kill them in a heart beat." I blinked, shocked and confused and surprised by his forceful words. But even more astonished by my own attraction to him.

"Okay. I trust you." I found myself say, my eyes never leaving his.

His radiating smile sent tingles down my spine.

Tingles of passion.

Tingles of lust.

Tingles of…

_Oh hell, I'm so fucked._

**~T.L.O.T.M~**

**P.S: I've a new Blog. It's still a WIP, but I hope I see you guys there.**

** dazzledbyedward1988 . wordpress **

**It's also on my profile…**

**Remove space.**


	4. EXAM DELAY AN

_**A/N EXAM DELAY**_

**-Hey everyone… first I'd like to say that I hope all of you had a very merry Christmas and will have a happy new year. Hope you all spent your holidays in happiness with your loved ones *smile*.**

**-I'd like to say that I'm so sorry for the new chapter delay, but I've been swamped with intensive preparations for studying for my mid-semester exams, which will begin January 26****th****. I've already written half the new chapter, but I had brain freeze towards the middle with the amount of studying I'm doing. I won't be able to update until the middle of February (I'll need a brain relief from studying and then I'll continue writing.**

**-I know that I've been writing many A/N's in my previous stories, but I promise that this story will only have A/N's when I'm being held back by things out of my control.**

**-In the mean time, read the other chapters and pray for me to pass my exams as good as I did last year (I got an A+, A, and B). I hope I do the same this year.**

**-Anyway, wish me luck and again Happy Holidays *waves wildly*…**

**-See you guys soon… xoxoxoxoxo. **


	5. Home

**Hey everyone, how've you been? It's been a while since my last update but I've been sorting out a few things in my RL and then sat down and wrote the new chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Did you guys see Kristen at the Oscars? Poor thing cut her leg on glass *sniffs* and it was obvious the amount of pain she was in while limping and still the pappz and media won't leave her alone. I thought she was beautiful regardless, and the dress she wore, made her look like a mermaid *smile***

**Which one of you bought BD2 DVD? I did and it's AHMAZING *GRINS*. The deleted scenes and BTS footage was awesome. I miss those guys together already.**

**Did you guys see Jackson Rathbone's episode of the **_**White Collar **_**show? He was BRILLIANT and so sweet and romantic. Daddy Jack always adorable.**

**And I CAN'T wait to see the Rover *biting my nails***

**Now, go and read my chappie *claps hands***

**The Love of the Mafia**

**Chapter 4 – Home**

_**~Bella~**_

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're missing such great shoe collection." Alice exclaims.

Okay, I love shoes. I really do; from shitty sneakers to glamorous heels and for the past couple of years the glamorous heels has grew on me more than normal.

But I swear if Alice expressed her undeniable sorrow and craziness over loosing my heels back in my place I'm gonna dick someone.

Preferably her.

She's been going on and on about the things I'm leaving in my house; she was sad that I was leaving my skinny jeans and other fashionable attire, but she completely lost it when she found out about my shoes.

"I mean, we're talking major designers here; Choo, Louboutin, Blahnik. It's blasphemous to leave such valuable treasures behind."

I rubbed my face in frustration, praying to God that she'd shut the fuck up sometime soon.

Unfortunately, my prayers were unanswered.

"And don't get me started on Valentino and Sergio Rossi's pumps. I'd seriously kill for your collection Bella." She said in exasperation, her arms flailing wildly in the air.

I sighed in annoyance. I've taken to Alice quite easily with her crazy, energizer bunny on crack persona; but if I get a migraine, it's gonna be all her fault.

"For fuck sake Alice, you have a far bigger collection than she does." Medusa, I mean Rosalie huffed. Since I've moved here, I mean _kidnapped_ I've actually started a good relationship with everyone. Call it Stockholm syndrome or whatever but that's the way I felt, and it wasn't just because of the dream I had about Charlie.

It was the way the Cullens were.

Alice and Emmett was the hyper and goofy loving brother and sister I've always dreamed of having. Alice would drive me crazy with her zest and perkiness, but behind all that was a truly loving and caring woman; whereas Emmett was the older over-protective brother I've always dreamed of having. Not to mention his goofiness and joking persona and his ability to make you laugh your guts out at anytime, but in serious situations he was there for you to support you, and catch you when you fall.

Rosalie was actually a good loving person underneath the Medusa façade. She was also fiercely protective of her family and friends, and a good shoulder to cry on.

Jasper, well words aren't enough to describe that one. With his polite upbringing, his southern charm, and peaceful aura; yeah you could say I'm nearly stuck with him 24/7.

It doesn't hurt that he's _fuckhot _and I enjoy flirting with him to get on Alice's nerves.

…_and Hades'._

But he's for another time, now back to the family.

Esme has the maternal love to which I've missed my whole life. She never feels tired, bored, or gives up on dotting on her family, and ever since I've been living with them she's been like my own mother. Always fussing over me, asking if I ever needed anything and always gave me a motherly hug. At first, I freaked on her when she tried to hug me and almost smacked her in the face but slowly, with Carlisle's guidance and Esme's patience, I've come to _love _her hugs.

And speaking of Carlisle; that man is seriously going to be my undoing. Every time we talk or whenever I simply watch him speak or do something I'm struck stupid by the resemblance he has with Charlie. Their appearance was as close as day and night with Carlisle having golden hair and sky blue eyes while Charlie had black hair and dark brown eyes; but the similarities were apparent in the way Carlisle behaved.

_They were like twins._

And last, but not least… _him._

_Hades._

I mean _Edward._

Now this one is seriously going to drive me to the loony bin. I can't for the life of me figure him out, and the worst part is that I'm having all sorts of whacked emotions toward him.

And he's not making things any easier either; with his disarming smile, his dazzling eyes, and uncanny protectiveness towards me. He'd even through a hissy fit if I so much as pricked my finger and it's fucking with both my head and my heart.

Why was he this way? Why it was so important to him that I'm okay at all times? That all my needs are always met and that I'm left wanting for nothing?

For a moment my mind played tricks on me and loved the idea of having Edward in love with me but I quickly dismissed the stupid thought. He was just looking out for me in order to make his parents happy and because I was Charlie's daughter.

Definitely no romantic feelings involved.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that Swan._

I roll my eyes at my inner monologue and get back to the topic at hand.

Alice's craziness.

"…and your red suede Choo's. They should definitely return. All your shoes should—" before Alice could finished, I was on her in a flash, straddling her legs and clamping my left hand on her mouth while my left was secured firmly at the back of her head.

"One more word about my shoes Alice, one more word and I swear on all the mortal and immortal Gods that I'll go back to my place and burn them shoes myself. It would upset me, but it'd be much better than having you over my ass for them shoes." I growled, narrowing my eyes at her shocked wide ones. She nodded frantically and I stared at her a minute longer to make sure she forgot about it. She nodded again and I was assured.

The horror-struck look in her eyes made me certain she believed I'd do it.

Or have someone do it, since I've forbade from stepping foot out of the mansion.

I digress.

I heard a wolfish whistle and looked to my right to see Emmett and Jasper grinning at Alice and me. Emmett was smirking while Jasper had a glazed over look on his face.

It didn't help that Alice was squirming underneath me. I rolled my eyes at the men and got off of her, going back to me seat beside Rose on the couch.

_I didn't miss the disappointed sigh coming from Jasper._

Hmm, seems the cowboy liked some girl-on-girl action.

_Uh, what man doesn't?_

"What did we miss?" Emmett grinned, walking toward the couch and lifting Rose into his arms. She squealed as he sat her on his lap as when he took her place beside me.

"Just telling Alice to shut it about my shoes already." I grinned, watching as Alice pouted beside Jasper who was sitting on her arm-chair.

"Damn, thought we missed some girl action." Emmett sighed playfully. Rose smacked his arm.

"Alice is your sister you perv." She grimaced, to which Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"But she's not mine." Jasper grinned, looking dazed again.

"And I was picturing you with Bella babe." Emmett gave Rose a smacking kiss on the lips. I giggled, shaking my head at them.

_Boys will be boys._

"What are you boys laughing about?" Papa Carlisle entered the living room with his sexy ass strutting. Hey, I'm human and female and them Cullen men have damn good genes.

_Sue me._

"Girl-on-girl action and threesomes." Jasper and Emmett said in one breath.

_Did they rehearse it or something?_

"Ah, good times, good times." Carlisle said.

The room fell silent.

"Huh?" it was Emmett who had a stupefied look on his face while the rest of us were just staring at Carlisle in shock. He laughed.

"What? I was young once." He shrugged. I coughed.

"Still are." He grinned at my mumbling.

"You had a threesome old man?" Jasper snickered. Alice smacked him upside the head.

If she and Rose don't stop that, they'll get stupid; and soon.

_More than they already are? Meh._

"That's my dad dufus." She grimaced. Jasper merely shrugged.

"Hey, does mom know?" Emmett asked enthusiastically, thinking he'd use it over his head as a threat to tell Esme, to which Carlisle laughed, and had a contemplative look on his face.

_Hell, no fucking way…_

Esme either knew…or—she was one of them girls.

"Esme was one of the two girls." He grinned cheekily.

"I knew it." Both Rose and I shouted, looked at each other and giggled.

"…the fuck?" Emmett grumbled. Apparently it's okay for his father to have a threesome, but mommy is a no trespassing zone. He looked at Rose who was grinning at me.

"How did you know?" he scowled. Such a baby.

"A stupid bird would know. Them two are frisky as fuck. You seem to forget the thin paper walls around the house Emmett. We're not the only ones loud around here."

"LA. LA. LA. TMI. TMI. TMI." Alice shrieked, putting her hands on her ears and kept singing La La until Rose stopped talking.

"Everything okay in here?" and here comes the woman of the hour. Carlisle laughed loudly as he got up and walked to Esme, dipped her down and kissed her passionately. I felt both happy and jealous. I wanted what Carlisle and Esme had, what Emmett and Rosalie had, and what Jasper and Alice had.

I want a man to love me unconditionally forever, and a family of my own.

I shook my head as I heard Esme's tinkling laughter. I looked up to see her blushing to whatever Carlisle was whispering to her. Her eyes immediately fell on us and lo and behold, Esme blushed. _Fucking blushed._

"Ma." Emmett whined, rubbing his eyes as if trying to erase a bad view.

"Told ya them two are _frisky._" Rose giggled and I joined in.

We were interrupted by the front door opening and closing and the loud shoes echoing around the ground floor.

"Anybody home?" _Edward _yelled. At once, I felt my stomach flutter with butterflies as I heard his voice. What the fuck is this man doing to me?

"In here dear." Esme yelled back. Moments later, Edward emerged with two large boxes in his arms. I jumped up, knowing exactly what they were.

"You got me my things?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, setting the boxes on the ground.

"The rest of your stuff in the van. The furniture is of course still back at your place but your essentials are here. Books, clothes, shoes and shit." He shrugged.

"SHOES!" Alice squealed, rendering me momentarily deaf. She quickly left Jasper's side and dove inside the boxes with shoes of course. She clapped her hands when she found my heels and then scowled at Edward.

"This isn't how you store those shoes Edward." She huffed, to which he rolled his eyes.

"Dude, did you know that mom and dad had a threesome back in the day?" leave it to Emmett to go back there. Edward shrugged.

"Don't know, but I wouldn't put it passed them. Them parents of ours are kinky like that."

"Alright, enough with the threesome talk. Carlisle was twenty-one and I was nineteen. We just got to know each other and liked to try new things. We liked a girl with us in school, she liked us back. And the rest is history. Now if you're done I'd like to take the girls to prepare dinner with me." Esme said with firm yet mischievous twinkle in her eyes telling us she wasn't really mad. I got up and walked toward her and the second I leaned down to check the boxes, Alice hissed like a fucking snake at me. I rolled my eyes and went to Esme.

"I'll put away Bella's shoes first." Pixie quickly grabbed the boxes and ran out of the room, with Jasper on her heels her helping her with them. Rose got up and walked toward me and Esme but not before kissing Emmett.

"Dad, Emmett; a word?" Edward said, his voice turned hard and cold and I involuntarily shivered from his aloofness. Must be mob mood or something.

"We'll make dinner dear and you boys talk business." Esme kissed Carlisle and as he turned to walk out with Emmett and Edward who gave me a smile; she smacked Carlisle's ass. Edward rolled his eyes while Emmett grunted _'horny fucks' _under his breath.

"You're one to talk." Carlisle wiggled his eyebrows at Emmett. He huffed like a child.

My God, this family is something else.

…

"…and he was sitting on the floor beside our boy pouting and really sniffling. Emmett might be the size of a grizzly bear, but his brain works as that of a five year old boy." Rose, Esme, Alice, and I were laughing so hard we had tears running down our faces.

"Seriously? Emmett was crying because your son took his gummy worms?" I shrieked, imagining the scene. Big ass Emmett pouting and stomping his feet because his little boy took his candy. I giggled some more.

We spent two hours making dinner. Fried chicken, chicken Alfredo, Mac n' Cheese for the kids, mash potatoes, green beans, Caesar salad, with cheese cake and apple pie as dessert.

While I was preparing the table, I felt rough tugging at the leg of my pant. I looked down and smiled at the brown-haired blue-eyed dimpled little boy who was grinning at me with a front gap in his upper teeth.

"Hey there sweets, want something?"

"Auntie Bewa, I wants chocowat." Little Henry smiled; widening his eyes at he went. If there was anyone in this house who softened me toward the Cullens, it was Emmett and Rosalie's children. The day I arrived here or kidnapped to be exact, they returned home from a sleepover over one of Carlisle's friends named Aro, who I've later been informed was Esme brother.

There was six year old Andrew who was the spitting image of Rosalie with his curly golden hair and sky-blue eyes. He was a little trouble make that one, but the cutest trouble maker ever. He wasn't the huggy-kissy boy but he would show affection in other way; for example, his way of showing affection to me was to call me Bellsy and give me pieces of his sweets may it be chocolate, lollypop, or even gum.

And there was three year old little Henry. He was a hugger that one, always following me around and clutching at my legs and waist. He would always squeal every time I grabbed him and twirled him around. He would giggle and laugh, showing his cute little dimples and tugging at my heart.

I wasn't one for wanting kids, just liked watching them and interacting for a while; but those little boys had my ovaries screaming for babies.

_Don't forget Hades, I mean Edward. _My subconscious smirked.

I flipped her off.

Back at the task at hand.

"Sorry sweets, now its dinner time and you can't have sweets before then."

"But I wants chocowat." He pouted, blinking his baby-blues. I bit my lip, willing myself not to breakdown at the cuteness that was Henry. Thankfully, Rosalie saved me by gliding to the dinning room, lifted Henry and put him on her hip. He pouted at her and she tsked gently.

"After dinner sweetie. You have to eat your veggies first."

"Don't wanna." He grumbled, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Henry Charles Cullen, you will have chocolate after dinner young man."

He huffed.

…and I froze.

"Wh—what did you call him?" I chocked. Rosalie looked at me with confusion that later turned into wide-eyed shyness and guilt. She fiddled with Henry's collar as she looked anywhere but at me. It was quite for a few seconds, until she spoke.

"Well, uh—Emmett wanted to have Cha—I mean your father's name remembered and since Andrew had your father's middle name, we wanted to name Henry after your father."

_Is it just me, or is it hard to breath?_

"Andrew? You—you named him after Cha—Charlie?" all I was capable of was whispering.

"Um—yeah; his full name is Andrew Williams Cullen. I'm sorry if we came across as presumptuous, but Emmett really wanted to have your father remembered and such."

I didn't know what to feel or how to react. Should I angry that they stole Charlie's name without my or his consent? Or should I be touched and that they took it.

Suddenly, everything came crashing down on me. Charlie's death, his funeral, not being able to see him anymore, being kidnapped, knowing Charlie and Carlisle's history, and Demetri's obsession with me; all of those things caught up to me and I found myself unable to breath. I saw Rosalie's eyes widen as she saw my face but before she could do or say anything, I bolted out of the dinning room and toward the second floor where my bedroom was. I could hear her yelling my name but I didn't stop. Not even when Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came out storming toward the dinning room; and certainly not when Esme and Alice frantically asked what happened.

_I just ran._

Once I entered the room, I closed the door and locked it. I slid down onto the floor, my back glued to the door as silent sobs wracked my body as I grieved. Grieved the father I've lost, the mother I never had, the family that I was torn between accepting them completely or not, even with making me feel at home.

I felt tired, drained, and simply miserable.

I was miserable.

Of course I was. Everyone I knew had a life outside of their work. Jacob had three serious relationships his whole life, but would find the time for having fun every now and then; the Rez boys were either married, engaged, or in serious relationships with the Rez girls since they were a traditional Native tribe and they never marry outside of it; only with few exceptions. Carlisle had Esme, Jasper had Alice, and Emmett had Rosalie and his two little boys.

And what did I have, beside my restaurant?

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

I was not alone as I once thought; no, I was _lonely_.

By choice.

A fresh wave of tears fell down my cheeks as I rested my head against the door. Maybe if I really opened up to them, if I let my guard down and cracked the wall I built around me I could feel some peace.

My problem has always been _family_. Yes, I had Jacob and Billy but they weren't enough. I wanted a loving mother hen like Esme, a protective caring father like Carlisle, an overprotective muscle man brother like Emmett, a crazy and protective sister like Alice and Rosalie, a calm friend like Jasper, little munchkins like Andrew and Henry;

And dare I say a man that a_ romantic _potential would happen with.

And maybe just maybe _little rug rats _of my own running around.

_I just want a family._

I was pulled out of my thoughts with gentle knocking on my door. When I didn't answer, his voice was what I heard next.

"Bella. Bella, are you alright?" he asked, his voice low and gentle. I sniffled, wiping my tears away. I stood up and looked in the mirror, cringing at my red face, puffy eyes and runny nose. He knocked again, louder this time.

"Just a second." I croaked. I cleared my throat, went into the bathroom and quickly freshened up. After feeling somewhat presentable, I took deep breaths and went to the door. Pausing for a few seconds, I decided to bite the bullet and opened the door.

A worried Edward stood in front of me, his green eyes shining with sadness and pain. I felt my eyes well again but I gritted my teeth, willing myself not to cry again.

"Uh—can I come in?" he asked, running his fingers roughly through his hair, a habit I've noticed he did whenever he was nervous, angry, or frustrated.

He did it pretty much all the time.

"Sure." I cringed at my hoarse voice and turned around walking toward the bed and sitting Indian style. He closed the door behind him and carefully sat on the rocking chair in the corner. It was silent for a while, both of us lost in thought when he finally spoke.

"Rose told us about it." He whispered. I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Are you angry?" he asked. I could feel his eyes on me as I felt my body buzz with the weird electrical wave I always felt whenever he was near. I nibbled on my bottom lip for a few seconds, gathering my thoughts.

"I honestly don't know. I feel pissed off, but I also feel touched that you guys would want to honor my father's name like that. With everything that went on the past few weeks, or years to be exact had its toll on me. And, well—I miss Charlie." I choked, tears once again slipping down my face. So fast I didn't even know how it happened, I was cradled in Edward's arms. His strong arms encircling me in a vice hug that nearly crashed my bones.

_That's when I lost it. Again._

Only this time my sobs weren't silent or quiet. Full heart-wrenching sobs shook me as I clutched Edward's shirt and released the bent-up emotions that's been building up inside of me. Years of loneliness, abandonment, and deprivation unleashed in the form or tears.

Edward rocked us back and forth, his velvet-like voice whispering soothing words in my ears. After what felt like forever, my sobs reduced into tiny sniffles and my eyes seemed to dry out of water. I slowly pulled back, watching as Edward wiped my tears away with a loving yet sad look on his face. I hiccupped and he smiled.

"Feeling better?" he asked quietly. I nodded, sighing deeply.

"Sorry for ruining your shirt." I grinned shyly and he smirked.

"You can ruin all my shirts if you want as long as you feel better, nothing else matters." He said with such passion I felt my body shiver.

"Why do you say such things?" I had to ask. I had to know why he was that way with me.

He sighed, once again running his fingers through his hair. I was momentarily distracted by his wild soft locks but then forced myself to focus on him. I found him staring at me with intense eyes that held many emotions. Some I could decipher, other I couldn't.

"I think you've been through so much lately and with the boys names that I believe it's best that we delay this conversation to another time." He said reluctantly.

I searched his face and found nothing but honesty and adoration. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But you're going to tell me tomorrow and not a day later." He was about to protest but I put my fingers on his lips, silencing him.

"Nu-uh. Tomorrow Edward." He gazed into my eyes and then nodded, lightly kissing my fingers. I giggled.

"Okay. Now, are you okay enough to come downstairs to eat with us?' he asked.

His answer was in the form of my severely growling stomach. He laughed, getting up with me beside him.

"Let's go feed the monster before it devours us." He teased, and I slapped his arm.

We were about to leave the room when he stopped walking, turned towards me and gently grabbed my upper shoulders. He stared into my eyes with all seriousness as he spoke.

"And by the way Bella, _this is your home_ and I promise you that it will be the _home _and _family _you've always wanted." Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

_Eeeeek. _My inner whore squealed when my inner hopeless romantic stood shocked into silence.

I was frozen for a few seconds and then snapped out of it and kissed him back. His arms wrapped around my torso as he held me tightly to him. My arms wrapped around his neck as we deepened the kiss. It was passion, tenderness, adoration, possession, and love.

It was out way of sealing our fate to one another.

We finally ended the kiss, but rested our foreheads together and gazed adoringly at each other. After a moments' silence I spoke.

"Home. That doesn't sound bad at all." And then I pecked him on the lips.

And at this moment, I knew; I knew that I couldn't live without Edward Cullen.

Without the Cullens; all of them.

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Give me your words.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**

**Muah.**

**Recs: **

_**HelloElla - Nobody's Little Girl**_

_**Hoodfabulous - Breakaway Bella**_

_**nikkipattinson - Turn to Stone**_

_**Vancouver-Canuck-Girl - The Real Life of E A Masen **_**(sexy Porn *cough* I mean romance author Edward)**


	6. RL AN PLEASE READ

_**RL Alert**_

_***peeks from behind a couch* I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, but RL has been a bitch to me in the past couple of weeks. I've been swamped with my studies (STILL AM) and I was unable to sit down and write a single word. Adding to it, my exam results came out (A+, A, A, F) I know, how could F come with A but it did and I have to take it this semester. **_

_**I just wanted to write and tell you guys that I won't be able to update until the middle of July (after I finish my year). I know it's too long, but my studies come first.**_

_**I hope you're still with me, and if not then its okay; I understand.**_

_**In the meantime, read and re-read my story, and enjoy it until I'm back.**_

_**AND I WILL BE BACK. Have no worries *smile***_

_**See you in a couple of months babes.**_

_**Ciao.**_


End file.
